Mass Effect One-Shots
by W.A.R1989
Summary: A series of short stories dealing with the lives of the Normandy Crew


**Christmas on Rannoch**

 _ **Rannoch**_

It was a normal day on Rannoch; the sun was close to setting revealing the stars. Raan and Rael headed for Shepherd and Tali's house at the request of the spectre, they didn't know what it would entail but it would be good to relax among friends and family. They walked up the hill approaching their house and their eyes went wide at what they saw. Shepherd's house was full of…stuff, plant-like object was draped across the house as it was lit up like the sun. In the front of the house was a white….something just standing there creeping the older quarians out. Raan looked at Rael. "What is all of this?"

"I don't know…whatever it is, it's wasteful" Even after reclaiming their homeworld the quarian people was still mindful of wasting materials. This has led to very profitable recycling and manufacturing companies that now made up the bulk of Rannoch's booming economy. They came up to the door and could hear little footsteps at the door, the door opened and a small quarian boy smiled at their as he gave them a hug without warning.

"Grandpa, Auntie" The small boy said.

Raan chuckled as she bent down to return the hug. "Hello Dyeis" she said. "Where is your mother and father?" Dyeis let go and ran to the back, Raan and Rael looked inside and saw the same decoration from outside with something shinning in the back.

"Ayah! Ibu! Grandpa Rael and Auntie Raan are here!" the boy yelled. Shepherd walked to the door and rubbed his son's head.

"Thanks kiddo, I think all of Rannoch could hear you" he said with a chuckle. He shook Raan and Rael's hands. "It's good to see you two"

"You too, Shepherd…what is all of this?" Rael asked.

"Oh just celebrating the holiday season….it's Christmas…well it's Christmas on Earth" Shepherd said.

Raan tilted her head. "What's Christmas?" Shepherd explained that Christmas was a holiday humans celebrated on Earth every 25th of December. As they came in they saw more of the decorations, including the stockings nailed to the wall and a large tree in the center of the room that lit up the room quite brightly. On the couch was a teenage human watching an old movie. Urz was on the floor preoccupied with his new chew toy Shepherd got him. In the corner was Blaze putting up the final decorations while wearing a little red and white cap which made the admirals chuckle seeing a geth look so ridiculous. Kasumi and Tali came in the room putting down a plate of cookies Kasumi made, the teenage boy came off the couch and picked up the cookie and ate it. Tali walked over and gave Shepherd a kiss and gave Rael and Raan a hug.

"Raan, Dad it's good to see you"

"I see you're getting into this Christmas thing also, Tali" Raan said.

"Wayne introduced me to it when we were on Earth" Tali said. "I found it strange too but it's nice having the whole family together"

"Didn't you just finish another holiday last month?" Rael asked.

Shepherd shrugged. "What can I say? We humans love our holidays" The spectre felt a little tug on his pants and it was Dyeis trying to get his father's attention. "Hmm? What is it, little man?"

"When is Santa coming?" he asked.

"He'll come, kiddo" Shepherd said. "He needs to deliver his presents to all the other kids, okay?" Dyeis nodded sadly and Shepherd hugged his son. "But when he gets here, you're going to get a great present" The young quarian cheered up a little and went to play with Urz.

"Santa?"

"He's a large red human that flies around the world delivering presents to good children in one night" Tali said.

"That's impossible…there is no ship capable of flying around the world in one night" Raan said. "Not without breaking the atmosphere…"

"It's even crazier, apparently Santa lives in the North Pole and have elves that make toys in his workshop" Raan and Rael were speechless; humans had some of the strangest stories for their traditions. "Speaking of which Wayne, how are you going to explain to Dyeis if Santa doesn't show up?" she said. "You were the one who filled his head with that story"

Shepherd grinned. "I got this babe, don't you worry about it…

* * *

 _ **James**_

James was in the bathroom, muttering and cursing in Spanish as he finished putting on his costume. He walked out of the stall and looked in mirror…next to him were a two quarian men staring at him with a mix of fear, bewilderment, and curiosity. James blushed and frowned. "What are you looking at?" He walked out of the bathroom and headed for Shepherd's house…of course not without hundreds of eyes all on him. "Damn you, Loco…" he said. "How did I ever get myself talked into this….?"

* * *

 _ **Several Days ago-Terra Nova**_

 _James was relaxing on the patio at the commune; he was home for the holidays from the ICT_. _It seems even the N7 program can't get in the way of the Christmas spirit, he wasn't complaining though after working them to the bone he was glad to be able to relax and spend time with Lia. To make things even better he had gotten a call from his uncle Carlos on Earth and he was taking the next shuttle to meet him and his girlfriend. He was kind of nervous…this was going to be the first time he and Lia met face to face, his uncle didn't have any biases that he knew of but it was his first time being around aliens and he was worried he was going to say the wrong thing. His omni-tool beeped which snapped him out of his thoughts._

" _Yo Vega"_

" _Loco, long time no see" James said._

" _You keep on keeping on?" Shepherd asked._

" _Heh, I try…you weren't kidding about the training, the Reapers were easier than this" he said. "So what's up? It's not like you to call out of the blue"_

" _Well…I need a favor…"_

" _Uh-oh, whenever you ask for a favor there's usually trouble…so who needs to be shot this time?" James asked._

" _Nothing like that…I just need you to dress up as Santa Claus and see my kid" James blinked; he was definitely not expecting that. "I told Dyeis about Santa and he wants to see him...I want him to have a good Christmas that he'll remember"_

" _I don't know Loco…I mean this is one of the few times I can come home and see Lia plus my tio is coming to see us…" James said. "Can't the others help you?"_

" _I called Wrex and Grunt…but when I told them they practically laughed me off the comm" James then started to thinking about the two krogans in a Santa outfit with a big white beard handing presents out to kids, it was a strange look for sure. "I tried Garrus but Liara said the Hierarchy has sent him on a mission, and the suit won't fit me or Kaiden"_

" _So I'm your last chance…"_

" _Yeah, just come at my house, meet my kid and do the Santa thing and it'll be over before you know it"_

 _James sighed; Shepherd played the dirtiest trick of all…kids. He knew he couldn't say no, no one was heartless enough to let down a kid so close to Christmas. "Fine, I'll do it…"_

" _Thanks Vega, I owe you for this"_

* * *

 _ **Now**_

James climbed the hill with a huge sack filled with presents, it was tough not only was it heavy but it didn't help that he was in a heavy costume on a planet as hot and arid as Rannoch. When he finally made the hill, he could see the house…he put down the sack and wiped his brow. "Huh…finally" Urz was in front of the house sleeping bored from chew his new toy when something caught the varren's nose. It was a scent he couldn't recognize…he opened his eyes and saw a big red…thing approaching the house. His territorial instincts kicked in…

James was close to the house until he saw Urz running towards him, the varren was probably coming to greet him after all Urz hadn't seen the crew since the end of the Reaper War. But something was wrong…usually when Urz did a sort of light sounded chirp which was a varren's way of saying hello to a friend. There was a deep bellowing growl coming from Urz…which meant…

"Oh shit…" He dropped the sack and started running as Urz furiously chased him. "Down boy! Down boy, it's me James!" he said. "Dah!" He looked back at the sack, he couldn't just leave it there…he may have been reluctant to do this gig, but he would be damned if he let a little kid down. He turned a corner and picked up a stick and faced Urz…the varren saw the stick and stopped and started to wag his tail.

"Want the stick boy?" James asked. Urz wagged his tail in anticipation. "Well go get the stick!" He threw the stick as far as he could and the varren took the bait…he was lucky varren were so much like dogs on Earth. He grabbed the sack and knocked on the door.

* * *

 _ **Shepherd**_

Inside the house, Kasumi and Hayate was on the karaoke machine that Shepherd bought on a whim singing Christmas carols quite badly much to the amusement. Shepherd heard a knock on the door and went to the door. It was James, dirty and sweating for some reason. "Huh, I was wondering where you were…"

"The things I do for a little kid" James said. "You owe me big time for this, Loco"

Shepherd nodded. "I got you don't worry about it" he then turned around. "Hey everyone, look who decided to come visit us!" Everyone turned around and little Dyeis eyes lit up as his smile grew.

"Santa!" Dyeis said running towards James.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas Dyeis!" James said.

Dyeis gasped. "You know who I am?" he asked.

"Why of course I do, I know all the good little boys and girls of the galaxy" James said. "Have you been a good boy this year?" Dyeis nodded his head eagerly.

Tali came beside Shepherd. "James is laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"I know right…who knew he was so into this?"

"I heard from a certain little birdy, that you wanted this…" James pulled out a box and Dyeis jumped up and down excitedly as he saw his gift.

"A Serrice Council Savant X!" the young quarian said.

"An omni-tool? Most kids usually want toys…" Shepherd said with a grin. "He turning into a mini-you Tali"

"He wants to start engineering, might as well get him the best"

"Thank you Santa!" Dyeis surprised James and gave the large human a huge. James, being the big softie he is, was trying to hold it together. Tali took a picture of the moment.

"You are welcome, little one…" he said softly. He got up and handed out the gifts to the others as he said his good-byes. "Farewell everyone! Until next year!"

"Bye Santa!" Shepherd said. "Dyeis, why don't you open your gift and your aunt Kasumi will help you with putting it on?" The young quarian followed Kasumi into the living room and Tali pulled Shepherd's arm and pointed up. Shepherd smiled. "Mistletoe…don't mind if I do…" They gave a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas, Tali"

"Merry Christmas, Wayne" They went back into the living room to rejoin the rest of their family.

* * *

 _ **Terra Nova**_

Back at Terra Nova, James was finally back at the commune and incredibly tired from the ride. No doubt his uncle had arrived and he hoped that Lia and Carlos didn't fight while he was gone. There was commotion in the middle of the square, he went to see and saw a huge Christmas tree with presents for everyone in the commune. Lia saw him and ran over to give him a huge hug.

"Lola?!" James asked confused.

"Jimmy, you are wonderful…why didn't you tell us you were planning such a huge surprise for all of us" she said. James looked confused until he remembered what Shepherd said….

" _I got you, don't worry about it…"_

James smirked, Shepherd was full of surprises. "Hey sobrino!" James saw as his uncle came to him and pat him on the back. "This was a nice thing you did; these are some good people here"

"Tio, it's good to see you" James said. "So…no problem, here?"

"Problem? Lia is a sweet angel…it's about time you finally met a nice girl" Carlos said. He then grinned. "So when's the wedding?"

James blushed. "Tio!" Carlos gave a hardy laugh, and went to enjoy the festivities. James shook his head and chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Lia" Lia kissed James on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, James" They went to join the other quarians under the tree.

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Review and Comment!**_

 _ **Ayah: Keelish for Father  
Ibu: Keelish for Mother**_


End file.
